The woman who never ran
by BadWolf23
Summary: El Doctor siempre corre, huye, y muchas veces decide no afrontar los problemas. Por una vez, sin embargo, la decisión de correr o no correr no está en sus manos. {River/12thDoctor; Acontecimientos anteriores a la Silence in the Library; River's Time Line}.


**FANDOM:** Doctor Who.

**PAREJA:** Un Twelfth inventado / River Song.

**RATING:** PG-13.

**NOTAS:** Este one-shot se posiciona en un futuro desconocido del Doctor, justo cuando este manda a River Song atrás en el tiempo para salvar a Tenth en La Biblioteca (4x08: _Silence in the Library_).

**THE WOMAN WHO NEVER RAN**

El Doctor se miró su mano en la cual rezaban pintarrajeadas líneas verticales. Líneas cortas, pequeñas y verticales. Líneas unidas por grupos de cuatro, con una quinta que las tachaba de forma horizontal. Quizá incluso, y si mucho le apuraban, aquella quinta línea era diagonal. Miró su mano y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que todo llegara a ese punto? ¿Era de verdad el monstruo que cuyo destino debía quedar sellado en el interior de la Pandórica? ¿Era realmente el humanoide que hacía justicia al apodo de Destructor de Mundos? ¿Eso era él? ¿Un asesino? ¿Cuánta gente había muerto a su lado? ¿Cuántas especies exterminadas? ¿Cuántos planetas aniquilados? ¿Cuántos sueños quedaron hechos añicos y cuantos ni siquiera pudieron llegar a formarse? ¿Cuántas veces se había dado por vencido, abandonándolo todo, como un verdadero egoísta? Aquellos a los que más quería, aquellos cuya vida estaba confiada en él ciegamente, aquellos a los que había jurado proteger y devolver a sus respectivas casas, sanos y salvos. Aquellos que habían osado entrar en aquella máquina del tiempo y dejarse enamorar por la idea de un viaje sin fin. De mundos por explorar. Y todo para no estar solo. Él odiaba la soledad, y ese era el motivo por el cual arrastraba a la gente, como si ejerciera una atracción sobre ellos. Él sabía perfectamente que nadie se negaría a algo tan seductivo como un viaje a cualquier parte del universo, a cualquier punto del tiempo. Sin límites. Y había hecho promesas. Oh, si había hecho promesas… Entre él y su mundo había dos mil años de promesas rotas. Pero, ¿Cuál era la primera regla? No creas en el Doctor; el Doctor siempre miente.

Levantó la vista y observó a aquella mujer de cabello de oro, cuyos rizos salían de su cabeza como una hermosa explosión solar. Aquella mujer que la miraba, atenta, comprensiva, como si supiera en qué pensaba. Como si supiera qué le iba a pedir. Y sonrió. Los finos labios de la mujer se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, tan cariñosa y radiante como hacía siempre, apaciguando aquel caos de reinaba en la cabeza de él, y él fingió aquella sonrisa en un intento de imitación, tan fugaz como un parpadeo. ¿Merecía aquello? No. Por supuesto que no. Nadie merecía más aquello que el propio Doctor, pero él no podía ser. No aquella vez. Debía de ser ella. Ella lo sabrá hacer. Ella era quién veía el otro lado de aquel "corre", pues ella no corría. Ella no era una cobarde como él. Ella afrontaba los miedos, luchaba.

Ella era prescindible.

¿Y él?

Él no podía encontrarse consigo mismo.

Solo con un par de pasos, se posicionó al lado de la mujer justo cuando, no muy lejos de ellos, explosiones, muerte y destrucción se llevaba a cabo. La miró directamente a los ojos y, sin mediar palabra alguna, supo que debía de hacer. Ella asintió y él perdió su mirada en algún punto del suelo, sintiendo como, una vez más, algo se había quebrado en su interior. Aquel vacío de nuevo. Y fue la mujer quien, acortando la distancia, consoló al Doctor. Las manos de ella se enredaron en la ansiada mata pelirroja de él y le acarició la cabeza, la mejilla, de forma tan extremadamente lenta, que era un suplicio de placer. Disfrutó cada milésima de segundo y rezó a todos los dioses que había conocido por todas las civilizaciones vistas durante aquellos dos mil y tantos años pidiéndoles que el tiempo se parara. Quería ser egoísta una vez más y quedarse con ella, olvidándose de todo lo demás. No quería despedirse. No quería perder a nadie más. No quería perderla a ella. "_Tu eras la única que puede permanecer a mi lado_".

"_Es el todo o yo_", fue lo que los ojos de ella dijeron mientras la distancia quedaba en nada y sus labios se rozaban para depositar un adiós definitivo. Los ojos de él le pedían que no fuera, que encontraría la forma de cambiarlo todo. Lo arreglaría, como siempre. ¿Cómo siempre?

Pero sus labios no hablaron, pues sabía que no tenía razón. No había otra forma.

Y él solo sabía correr.

Huir.

Cuando se separaron, el destino quedaba sellado. Inamovible. Y ella sabía que aquello no podría cambiar. Que no volverían a estar juntos. Que él le estaba guiando a una calle sin salida, a una misión suicida. Que aquello no era otra cosa que un final que conllevaría a un nuevo principio para él, pero también sabía que sin su final, él no tendría su principio. Ambos no tendrían un principio. Si él moría antes de tiempo, no tendrían nada.

— Nos vemos pronto, cielito.

Y él no respondió.

¿De verdad merecía ser salvado?


End file.
